


Ours

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha!Bard, Alpha!Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Ciel, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebardiel, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: Sebastian and Bard have been together since senior year of highschool, in junior year of college they take a liking to a certain slate haired omega.





	1. Boyfriend(s)

Most people would think that Sebastian and Bard are just two bros. So many pictures of each other on their socials, until you swipe and see a picture of them kissing. They loved eachother. They even decided to go to the same college, getting the same classes just so they could be together. A lot of couples were put through trial when they went to college, and their trial came in the form of a young little omega named Ciel. God, even just his name was beautiful. He was such a sweetheart, but fuck, he was so shy. He got sat right in front of the alpha duo. For the first few weeks Ciel wouldn't even talk to anyone, he was too shy. Eventually he turned and asked a small ' _e-excuse me....do y-you have a pencil I could use?_ ' How could anyone say no to him? Sebastian smiled and gave a pencil to the young omega, who gave him a small smile and a thank you in return. Sebastian turned to look at Bard, who was in absolute awe at Ciel. The raven haired alpha nudged his boyfriend, pulling him out of his thoughts. At the end of class

"H-hey, kid!"

Bard called after the blue boy.

"D-do you wanna come sit with us at lunch?"

He nodded, quietly accepting his invitation. He was so fucking shy, why didn't anyone talk to him? Sebastian and Bard sat at a table, Ciel sitting across from them.

"Th-thank you for inviting me."

So so so quiet.

"Of course. So, Ciel, what do you like to do in your free time?"

Sebastian asked.

"I-I like to draw. It's stupid b-but I-"

His voice trailed off.

"It's not stupid. Everyone has different interests, I'd really like to see some of your work."

His smile was contagious, his blue eye shining so bright. He clearly loved the positive attention.

"Do you have a mate?"

Bard blurted out. Fucking idiot. Sebastian stared daggers at him.

"N-no...haven't even gotten my first heat yet..."

Ciel was clearly upset admitting that, Bard was choking on nothing.

"S-some people are late bloomers! It's okay."

The blond scrambled to make Ciel feel better.

"I remember Bards first rut. He tried to pin me down in the middle of our schools gym, they had to tranquilize him."

Ciel giggled.

" _Really_?"

"Yes! His parents wouldn't let me see him the whole week, it sucked."

Bard's face was a deep crimson.

"S-so you two are dating? Is it ever difficult?"

The blond shrugged.

"Sometimes. But I love him and that's what makes it worth it."

Sebastian nodded in agreement and placed his arm around his boyfriends shoulder.

"Th-that's really nice."

"You are too, Ciel."

The omega blushed.

"J-jus an omega, nothin special about me."

"No way! You're nice and really interesting."

"And cute."

Of course Sebastian had to tack that on. Ciel choked.

"Th-thank you..."

He was so obviously nervous.

"Think you can show us some of your drawings?"

The omega nodded and took a tablet out of his bag, scrolling through a few things before deciding on a picture of a black dog.

"Is that your dog?"

"Uh-huh! His name is Sebastian too, he lives with my mom and dad."

Sebastian smiled so wide.

"That's so cool, and your art is really good too!"

Ciel was horrified when he purred.

"I-I'm really sorry, I n-never do th-that."

"That's okay, it was _really_ cute."

Sebastian wasn't even mad when Bard said that, he actually agreed. They both stood, making Ciel tear up. What if they wanted to leave? What if they thought he was weird? He was lost in his thoughts until Sebastian and Bard took a seat on either side of him.

"Can we see more?"

The blond asked. Ciel didn't even bother speaking, he was too flustered. He nodded and showed them more pictures. He whined when they had to go back to class, this was the most fun he's had it so long. He actually had _friends_. Both the alphas ruffled his hair, his heart was so happy.

"We can eat together tomorrow, yeah?"

Sebastian asked.

"Y-yeah!"

Ciel chirped. Ciel stayed up until 2:00 a.m. every night for the next week drawing a new picture.  When it was finally ready he showed the two alphas at lunch. It was a drawing of Sebastian and Bard with the words " _my friends_ " surrounded by sparkles at the top. Both men were incredibly impressed, showering Ciel in praises. He wasn't embarrassed when he was purring loudly. The two alphas moved next to him again, hugging him and cooing at him. The omegas scent was even stronger than usual, both Sebastian and Bard pressed kisses along his little face. He was so happy, he never got this much attention.

"You're so cute."

Sebastian told him gruffly.

"T-thank you s-so much."

He was tearing up, it was a little overwhelming. Bard pet his hair.

"You're a pretty good boy."

"He's a _very_ good boy."

Ciel actually did start crying at the praise. He never wanted it to stop. His tears turned from happiness to  sadness when lunch ended.

"Hey, hey...it's okay."

Sebastian whispered, nipping the omegas ear gently.

"Maybe he can come over later tonight?"

Bard asked.

"Yeah. Maybe at like 9? We can all lay on the couch and watch a movie?"

Ciel perked up at the offer.

"D-do you mean it...?"

They nodded. Ciel accepted nervously, but god damn he wanted that so badly. Sebastian and Bard went to their apartment after school.

"So...we gotta talk about Ciel."

Bard said, Sebastian agreed.

"Yeah...you need to know that I love you but there's just...there's something about him."

"Thank you! I was so scared to say it. Do you think we should...?"

"...maybe incorporate him into our relationship...?"

Bard loved how Sebastian knew exactly what he was thinking.

"We'll have to see if that's something he wants first."

The blond said, Sebastian hugged his boyfriend, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"That's no way to kiss your _boyfriend_ , is it?"

Sebastian pulled back, cocking his head as if to really think about it.

"I _guess_ not."

The taller man pressed his lips to Bard's, he sighed into the kiss.

"Much better, I'd say."

They kept kissing until it got a little heated, shedding their clothing and Bard pushing Sebastian to sit on their couch. Alphas didn't go through heats like omegas did. They had ruts, time periods where they had to fuck _something_. Two alphas in a relationship was so difficult, mostly consisting of everything short of penetration. Bard grabbed both of their dicks in his calloused hand, jerking them with a tight grip. Sebastian was growling, bucking upwards. That man had no patience. Bard started going faster, wanting to get off just as badly as Sebastian. It'd probably help their nerves before Ciel came over. Sebastian placed his hands on Bard's shoulders, pushing him downwards almost like he would if the blond was riding him. Whenever Bard let him fuck him it was so fucking good, Sebastian would use his fangs to bite deep into his shoulder, a hand over his mouth so he'd shut the _fuck_ up. It was always overly rough between the two of them. Bite marks and scratches spread all across them. In the moment, Sebastian let his cock slide against Bard's, abs tensing at the upcoming climax. Bard was panting, staring at Sebastian, refusing to break eye contact, a fight for dominance. Of course they ended up forehead to forehead, locked in a kiss as they both came. They both closed their eyes when they were coming down from their shared high.

"We should get up soon."

Sebastian panted.

"Yeah."

They cleaned themselves off and put on some fresh clothes, scenting them first to see if the young omega would be drawn to them the way they were.

"We should order pizza."

"Full on courting him?

"Yep."

Sebastian was about to order until he remembered he didn't know what Ciel liked.

"Let's wait for him to get here."

Bard nodded in agreement. When they heard a knock they both scrambled to open the door. Ciel was a bit taken back at how fast the door opened, but he offered a small smile at towards the two alphas. Bard showed Ciel to the couch, taking a seat next to the small boy a bit way too fast. He was so jumpy, so visibly nervous, but that's how most omegas were. Sebastian took a seat on the other side of Ciel. Being around one alpha was enough to sent Ciel into a haze of nervousness, but _two_ was so much. He liked it, though. They weren't trying to hurt him so clearly they'd protect him if he got into trouble.

"What kind of pizza do you like?"

Sebastian asked, stuffing his nose into Ciel's hair, loving his scent.

"U-uh...pineapple?"

Bard made a disgusted face, Sebastian stuck his tongue out at him.

"Bard hates pineapple on pizza."

"S'okay to be wrong sometimes."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Getting bold?"

Bard asked into Ciel's shoulder.

"S-sorry..."

Sebastian frowned

"He was just playing, baby. He's silly."

Ciel nodded in agreement, Bard was really nice. _Handsome_ , too. He nervously leaned closer to Sebastian, something about his hoodie was so enticing. He sniffed it, finding he really enjoyed how it smelled. Sebastian and Bard smiled at each other with this new victory. They could hardly contain themselves when soft purring emitted from Ciel.

"You don't have to be quiet, babyboy."

Bard told him.

"D-don' wanna _intrude_."

His instincts were kicking in so strongly. Both Sebastian and Bard moved closer to each other, Ciel sat atop both their laps. They cooed at him to make him purr louder.

"You're so so so so cute."

Sebastian pressed a lingering kiss against Ciel's cheek as Bard spoke.

"You're both _r-really_ nice."

Ciel gasped when Sebastian kissed him, but quickly returned the affection. Bard kissed along the boys neck, careful not to get his mating gland (although he wasn't in heat, it was still there, untouched). They only pulled away from him because their pizza had arrived. Ciel whined when Sebastian stood, but quickly leaned over to Bard who kissed him with an equal amount of enthusiasm as Sebastian. He was purring so loudly that the delivery man blushed and quickly left as soon as he could. Sebastian chuckled when he saw Ciel in Bard's lap, straddling him subconsciously. He gently pulled him away, offering some pizza.

"We can watch a movie, too."

Bard added, quickly going through some movies before settling on _It._ Ciel didn't want to admit that those types of movies scared him. He ate four slices, the hungriest for some pineapple pizza. Bard only ate two, while Sebastian matched Ciel with four as well. At every jumpscare he whined and buried his face into Sebastian's chest while clutching Bard's hand. He was shaking by the end of the movie, trying not to show his face due to tears running down his cheeks. Sebastian pulled away slightly, it was an innocent act, he wanted to adjust his leg, but Ciel yipped almost as if in pain. He and Bard moved closer once again, putting Ciel in the middle of a love sandwich. He calmed down with that, body relaxing at the protection of two alphas.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?"

Sebastian asked. Ciel sleepily nodded, purring when Bard wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you."

He kept fucking saying that. He was adorable, Sebastian and Bard held him so close, both having not taken care of an omega in a long time. Ciel fell asleep on Sebastian's shoulder, drooling a little bit.

"I'm happy we did this."

Bard whispered, smiling at Sebastian.

"Me too."

They shared a kiss above Ciel's head, so much affection between the three of them.

They survived their relationship trial, and with that they came out stronger with a whole new asset to their love. Their hearts were big enough.


	2. Date Day

Within the six months they were together Sebastian and Bard showed Ciel so much love. They moved the omega into their apartment after about three, saying they had to protect their boy, so so so much purring. It was nice having an omega around, sex wasn't such a battle and they could actually cuddle without accidentally growling. Speaking of the sex- it was fucking awesome. The first time they did it all three of them were there. Both the alphas stretching Ciel out, getting him ready. Bard fucking him first, followed by an overly eager Sebastian. Ciel came four times that night, passed out before he could cum a fifth time. Now, they could fuck the boy with or without the other present (although preferring the former).  In the moment, Sebastian and Bard were ruffling their boys hair before they were heading out. They were all together but sometimes you just need one on one time with your original boyfriend, y'know? They turned on some tv for him, wrapping him in a blanket on their bed. 

"We'll be back soon, okay? Keep being a good boy."

Ciel nodded with a wide smile, every time they called him a good boy he got so happy. The blond and the noiret left the apartment, careful to lock the door behind them.

"I'm so happy we get a day, babe."

Sebastian told Bard, who smiled in clear agreement.

"Yeah, it's been awhile. Food?"

" _God_ , yes. You know me so well."

They headed to the mall, ready to hit up their favorite sushi place.

"Maybe we can go to the ice cream place next door afterwards?"

Bard questioned.

"Sushi and ice cream sounds like a terrible combo. Let's do it."

The two finally managed to get there, getting distracted in the parking lot due to over kissing.

"Maybe skip sushi, I want a shake now."

Sebastian suggested.

"Sounds fine."

They made their way to the dairy queen, ordering one large chocolate shake to share.

"Hey."

Sebastian said softly.

"I love you."

Bard smiled, baring his canines slightly.

"I love you, too."

Both were taken back when they checked their phones, with a combined _30 missed calls from Ciel❤._

They didn't bother calling back, just dashing to the apartment to make sure he was okay. They got back to an _extremely_ quiet apartment, Ciel's phone was on the living room table.

"Ciel? Baby?"

No answer. Bards head perked up when he heard quiet whimpering. Ciel was hurt, he had to be. He never whined like this. Sebastian grabbed the doorknob only to find it locked. Both the alphas started growling at it, like that would help or something. Their boy was crying on the other side of the door and they couldn't do anything about it. Not until Sebastian _broke_ the fucking thing. They raided the room, not comprehending anything due to their search of their boy. It took a minute or so before they found him under the bed. _That's_ when they noticed. The smell was unmistakable. They both reached for him, trying to get the young omega out so they could help him, only to both be bit by a terrified Ciel. He was sobbing, shivering, wet.

"What should we do?"

Sebastian asked, instincts on max. They got thrown into their ruts almost instantaneously.

"Nest."

Bard stated gruffly. They set about gathering all the pillows and blankets they could, scenting them up beforehand, of course. Ciel _still_ wouldn't come out with the promise of soft blankets.

"W-we'll leave so you can make it, baby. Then, we can cuddle, okay?"

The desperation seeped out of Bards voice. Both the alphas left the room, so much fucking _want_ in their systems. After about fifteen minutes they made their way back in, a big pile of blankets and pillows now in the middle of their bed. A little nose poked its way out of the nest, followed by Ciel's cute little face. At the moment he was covered in blush, the blankets on top of him trembling slightly. He was so fucking nervous but he gingerly invited the two alphas into his nest, getting scared slightly when they got on either side of him in a heartbeat.

"This is a really nice nest, sweet boy."

Bard complimented.

"Yeah, really big, too. Enough room for all of us, huh?"

Ciel nodded.

" _U-uh-huh_."

Their hands roamed all over Ciel's frail body, stirring him up more than he was already stirred.

"Would be so much easier to knot you without all these clothes."

Bard said behind Ciel's ear, Sebastian looked at Ciels blue eye.

"He's right. Mind if we take _these_ off?"

They both tugged at an article of clothing. Ciel started shimmying them off _himself_ , the impatient little imp. He squeaked when everything was ripped from his body, he was still crying softly. The small omega gasped and came when three fingers were roughly shoved inside him.

"Already? If you're gonna cum that fast then I think you might pass out again."

Ciel whined, already wanting more. Both the alphas buried their noses into Ciels neck.

"You smell so fucking good."

Sebastian growled, grabbing Ciel's hip _way_ too hard. Lucky for both of them, he didn't mind. Bard was biting the boys neck firmly, his cock _throbbing_ against the back of Ciel's thigh. Poor boy couldn't speak, although right now all he wanted to do was _beg_. He felt two dicks pressing onto his frail body, he just wanted them inside. He cried out, more tears spilling down his face.

"Aw, baby, what's wrong?"

Bard teased, dragging his dick along Ciel's hole. He whined and pushed his ass out further, presenting himself for the blond.

"Seb, I'm gonna go fucking crazy."

"Me too. Think we should take him now?"

Ciel chirped loudly.

"Think so."

Ciel's legs were spread wider than usual, he whined with confusion until he felt both his alphas prodding against his entrance. He was squirming with excitement, Sebastian and Bard having to forcibly hold him in place. They slowly pushed themselves in, Ciel went completely limp. He was so fucking full, alphas were usually huge. And here Ciel was,  taking _two_ on his first heat. What a little champ. The blond and noiret sped up after a few moments, probably too soon but hey, alphas. Ciel was in fucking _heaven_ anyway. He was moaning and mewling inbetween his boyfriends. He was so adorable, even when he was getting thoroughly fucked. He squeaked when he thought of something-  
_Would he even be able to take two knots?_  
He couldn't speak his concerns so he opted to wait and see. Only one way to find out, right? Omegas pain receptors shut down once they hit their heat, still, most omegas don't mate with two alphas. It wasn't unheard of, though. Omegas were even capable of having pups with different fathers in one litter. Ciel had so much potential.

"So _good_ , sweetest. So _fucking_ good."

Bard growled against Ciel's head. The boy mewled and came again, being rubbed so perfectly on the inside. His alphas knew exactly how to take care of him. He was so sensitive but his heat was driving him to satisfy the alphas, already gearing up to cum again. Both their knots swelled up, if Ciel had been outside his heat he'd surely tear.

"H-hah, _God_. Gonna take it all, babyboy?"

Ciel nodded, Sebastian grabbed his face and kissed him roughly as he came, knot extended. Bard came but a second later, biting the slate haired boys shoulder so hard it fucking _bled_. He was so full, so happy that these two men chose him to be their omega.

"H-holy shit."

Bard panted.

"So much better than fucking my fist during my rut."

The blond nodded. Ciel purred until he fell asleep, which didn't take long (at all). But, as omegas do, he needed more shortly after. He woke up two hours later and nosed Bards neck, whining for him to wake up.

"Hmm?"

He groaned sleepily. He turned and saw his red faced boyfriend, hair weighed down by sweat even though he was shivering cold.

"You okay, baby?"

Still so sleepy. Ciel whined and kissed his jawline, trying to get him to do what he wanted.

"Oh, do you want it again?"

Ciel chirped and nodded, so fucking excited.

"Okay, just cause you're a good boy, though."

He purred and laid on his back, raking his little claws down the blonds back as he thrusted into the slick heat. Sebastian was still dead asleep beside them. That was definitely an advantage for both Sebastian and Bard. They didn't have to wake up every two hours, cause one of them would take over for the other. Ciel was still, literally _and_ figuratively, screwed. He came faster this time, as impossible as that seemed. The lack of sleep making him a bit more sensitive. Bard knotted him soon after, pulling the boy down so he could cuddle him while his knot went down. Ciel nosed at Sebastian's neck two hours later.


	3. Mate(s)

They didn't mean to. Sebastian and Bard never scare Ciel, they're always nice to each other, but since they're stupid alphas, sharing an omega wasn't always the best idea. Bard was currently holding his own shoulder, blood running down his arm. Sebastian had bit him. They growled and snarled at each other, leaving a crying and whimpering Ciel to watch. Omegas were always taught to not interrupt. He tried to give them equal treatment, wanted to please both his alphas. He got tired sometimes, though, and fell asleep before he could get fucked again. When Ciel bared his neck for Bard, Sebastian fucking lost it. Lunged at his boyfriend and bit as hard as he could, almost as if he were a threat. Ciel was the most scared he had been since he started his heat (which was...two days prior). The two alphas eyes were locked, challenging each other, chests puffed out.

" _N-no_."

Ciel whined. Bard turned away first, staring at the trembling omega before him. When he looked back at Sebastian he noticed his eyes darting to Ciel and back to him. Sebastian lunged at Ciel, canines bared to bite his mating gland. He was pinned down by Bard just before he could claim the boy. Loud barks and snarls could probably be heard _down the fucking street_. Sebastian flipped them over as soon as the blonds gaurd was down. They nipped at each other, foaming at the mouth. Ciel shakily crawled towards them, breaking their eye contact. He nuzzled Bard then Sebastian, trying to keep them calm. The noiret (embarrassingly) yelped when Ciel bit his mating gland. Bard growled louder, tried to jump up to bite Sebastian. Ciel whined and moved down to the blond, biting his as well. They were both visibly tense, but calmer. The small boy bared his neck, offering Bard to bite, which he _gladly_ took. Sebastian growled softly but not as loud as before. Ciel moved to offer Sebastian to bite as well. Ciel was bonded to both of them, but Bard and Sebastian weren't bonded to eachother yet. The omega moved out the way, hoping they'd calm down more. They locked eyes again, this time with no growling. They approached each others necks and bit down. When all was done and done, they were all bonded to eachother. This was their life now.

"I'm sorry."

Sebastian lowered his head in shame, only for it to be picked back up by his boyfriend of four years.

"It's not your fault."

Bard kissed him, reaching his hand up to scratch his scalp slightly. Ciel wriggled his way in between them, starved of attention.

"Cutest boy."

Sebastian mumbled against Ciel's forehead, peppering kisses everywhere.

"Been such a good omega, baby."

Bard told him, making Ciel whine and shake. Needs had to be met. Once the mating gland is bit, things really get knocked into 12th gear.  Ciel was ready to be thrown on his knees, or back, and get mounted, fucked and knotted. But instead he was held up, both the alphas laying on their backs and placing Ciel right in the middle, on one of each of their legs. He was whining, huffing out confusion.

"Go on, baby. Pick one."

Ciel whined louder, thinking this would cause another fight. Bard and Sebastian linked their fingers together. The slate haired boy thought that since they were holding hands that everything would be okay. He sunk himself down onto Sebastian's engorged length, moaning and clawing at the alphas abdomen. Bard huffed a laugh when he felt Sebastian _clutch_ his hand.

"That good?"

"You _know_ the answer to that."

Ciel started slamming himself up and down on Sebastian's dick, making him involuntarily growl. Bard started kissing Bastian's neck, giving tiny nips here and there, letting his hand wander down to his boyfriends flexed abs. His hand wandered further, to where Ciels boyish cock was.

"Y'mind if I see something?"

Sebastian shook his head, not exactly caring about anything at the moment. Bard took hold of Ciels dick, he whined but didn't pay it a whole lot of mind. It wasn't super long before Ciel gently pushed Bards hand away.

"Not doin it for you?"

"N- _nuh uh_."

Bard chuckled and pushed one finger into Ciel's entrance alongside Sebastian's length, the small boy almost doubled over, little cock twitching. Sebastian turned his head and grabbed a handful of blond hair, smashing their lips together in an impatient kiss. It was all tongue and teeth, Sebastian shoving his tongue past Bards lips and almost angrily kissing his boyfriend. The way Seb moaned into Bards mouth made it all worth it. Sebastian pulled away to catch his breath but kept his forehead against Bards.

"Never thought you'd get to do this when it was just us, huh?"

"I've knotted you before, Bard."

"Yeah and it _hurt_."

Sebastian laughed a bit

"Yeah, I know."

He only said that because Bard had knotted him as well. Alphas don't work the same way omegas do.  They don't produce slick, so whenever Sebastian had the chance to knot Bard (which he _always_ took), the blond had to tough it out. Every time they knotted eachother one of them was going through a rut. One of them was completely clear headed while the other was a mangy beast that just wanted to fuck something.

"Was always still good. Liked knotting you, too."

Sebastian panted.

"I liked knotting you too, handsome. Maybe we can do something soon. Maybe have Ciel watch?"

Ciel's head perked up a bit while he kept his pace.

"God, I'm so glad we have this boy with us now. He's being so good, especially for his first heat."

Ciel whined at the praise.

"Yeah, he can take a knot so fucking well. Two knots, even."

Sebastian smiled at the memory. Ciel started squirming more, moaning out Sebastian's name, dick turning _purple_. Sebastian couldn't take much more, he grabbed Ciels up and growled at his knot expanded to full size, cum shooting inside his little omega. Ciel came as well, onto Sebastian's abdomen.  

Sebastian lazily kissed Bard, so exhausted from cumming _that_ fucking hard.  It took about 20 minutes for his knot to go down. Ciel shakinly got off of Sebastian and crawled to Bard, sinking down onto his cock as well. Bard immediately threw a hand onto the boys hip, slamming his way upwards with zero finesse.

"Could fucking tear you apart if I wanted to."

Bard growled, Ciel whimpering.

"But you're not scared, are you?"

Ciel shook his head, pretty hair waving as he bounced.

"Not scared of the big, bad alpha?"

"N- _no_."

The blond tucked one hand behind Ciel's ears.

"Good boy."

Ciel couldn't really do a whole lot, just kneel and take whatever the fuck Bard gave him. And God, did he give. It took just about zero time for Bard to knot the young omega, making said omega writhe and cum on top of him.

"God, fuck."

Bard growled, panting heavily. After his knot went down both the alphas pulled the already half asleep Ciel in between them, warming him up. Sebastian and Bard stayed up while Ciel slept.

"I love you."

Sebastian mumbled, obviously tired.

"I love you too, Sebastian."

They shared a peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry I bit you."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm still really sorry, Bard."

Bard chuckled.

"I forgive you."

"You sure?"

"I'm very sure. You were just running on instinct, I know you didn't mean it."

Sebastian exhaled in relief.

"Good. Cause I would never do that otherwise."

Bars laughed

"Except all the times we've ever had sex."

The noiret embarrasingly blushed.

"Y-yes, that too."

"I'm just teasing."

"Yeah, yeah."

They nodded off. When Ciel woke up two hours later he found that he was no longer in the middle, that Bard had taken his place and his two strong boyfriends had their arms wrapped around each other, purring and unconsciously nuzzling each others necks. It was one hell of a sight to take in.


	4. Sweetest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter bc I'm a lazy bitch!!!

"Hihi!"

Ciel chirped, nuzzling his little face into his alphas necks.

"Hey, babyboy. Sleep well?"

Bard asked, Sebastian throwing an arm around the little omega.

"Mhm! Slept f'r a real long time!"

"Yeah, four whole hours. I'm proud of you."

Ciel purred. He loved making his alphas proud.

"So happy to hear your cute voice again, sweet boy."

Bard grumbled, kissing his neck softly.

"F-fank you!!"

Sebastian smiled

"Think you can eat a little more?"

Ciel nodded. It had been five days since his heat started and it was coming to a close, the next day he would earn most his vocabulary back. As for now, he could speak in little sentences, he ate and drank frequently, and he was _finally_ not so clingy that he couldn't use the bathroom by himself. It was a bit upsetting for the two alphas to see the week close, after all they were young and sex was a _big_ yes on their part, but it was _exhausting_. They had gone through ruts together but this was a _whole_ new mess. They loved satisfying him, though. Loved the way he could whine and cry over their cocks. They liked providing for him, so when he'd drink from a bottle held by them, or munched on some food in their hands, their chests puffed out with pride.

"Okay, what do you wanna eat?"

Sebastian asked, stretching in bed.

"M'want orange juice!"

Bard laughed.

"You heard em! He wants orange juice!'

"Orange juice and what else, sweetest?"

He was pondering his options.

"S...soup! Please!"

Sebastian stood and ruffled his hair

"You got it, baby! Now, stay with Bard and cuddle for awhile, okay?"

"Kay!!"

"Good boy."

Sebastian went into the kitchen, leaving Ciel and Bard in the nest. The omega turned to stuff his face into Bard's neck, breathing deeply. The older man pet his hair, loving that he was so drawn to his scent.

"This is a really nice nest you made, babyboy. Especially since you made it by yourself."

Ciel purred

"Th-thank y'! M'tried real hard!"

"You did amazingly!"

The small boy giggled against his alphas neck. He was always so safe with Bard and Sebastian, no matter what. He never ever had to worry about anything as long as he had his two mates by his side. Speaking of, Sebastian and Bard were beyond happy to finally be mated to each other. All those years of dating had finally resulted in something so beautiful that it made their hearts swell up with endless joy. They called their parents to tell them and they were both happy but not shocked, they _were_ shocked to find that they had brought an omega into the relationship. They liked that they could now have children, though. Ciel's mother was over the moon at how happy Ciel looked, how well he was being taken care of. Vincent, Ciel's father, was never a fan that Ciel was an omega but still offered a smile at the knowledge that his son had been claimed. It was the nicest gesture his father had ever given him, he was sobbing shortly afterwards.

"You make me and Seb so happy, Ciel. Did you know that?"

Ciel smiled

"G-good!!! Y'make m really happy too! M'th happiest boy!!"

Bard and Ciel laid there for awhile, nuzzling and scenting eachother copiously. It was so nice to be basking in an alphas scent, Ciel couldn't get enough of it. It was damn near addicting. It was also addicting to be in the middle of Sebastian and Bard's famous love sandwiches, in which they smother him in kisses and cuddles. An omegas dream. Sebastian poked his nose into the room

"C'mon, guys. I got food."

Bard and Ciel made their way to their little dining room where as promised, Sebastian made soup. Nothing extravagant, just cambells chicken noodle.

"Fank y!!!"

Ciel took a spoon and shoveled soup into his little mouth, he loved this kind. He thought it was so yummy. The soup paired with orange juice was...not Ciel's wisest decision. But he still gulped it down and ate his soup like a good boy.

"Wow, you ate it all! Good job, baby!"

Sebastian cooed, leaning over and kissing Ciel's cheek.

"It was s'yummy!!!"

"You think so?"

"Mhm!!"

Sebastian ruffled his hair a bit, kissed his forehead. He purred with happiness, he was so content like this. All he did was be taken care of, who wouldn't want that life? Bard picked up a napkin and wiped the corner of Ciels mouth.

"Silly, the food goes _in_ your mouth."

Ciel giggled and made grabby hands for Bard, who was very happy to comply with his wants. He picked Ciel up and sat him in his lap.

"Hihi!! Did y'like th' soup?"

"Mhm, Sebastian is the best chef _ever_ , huh?"

"Yep!"

Ciel nuzzled Bard's neck, whining into it after a few moments.

"Aww, baby. Again?"

" _Please_?"

Sebastian and Bard pulled him back into their bedroom, getting into the nest before kissing their boys neck all over. Once again, Ciel was in the middle of the two. He wanted them both so bad, but it was better than the first few days of his heat. Right now he _wanted_ them to knot him, back then he _needed_ them to knot him. The difference was relieving. Both the alphas fit their cocks into Ciel once more, loving how tight he was even after being knotted a countless amount of times.  Ciel writhed and whined in between them, dripping more slick at the way both his alphas grunted and growled into his ear. He came so easily, just a slight rub of Sebastian's thigh against his dick paired with the growing knot of his alphas was enough. They both groaned at the way he tightened around them in that moment, pushing their eager cocks closer to eachother with no effort. They each pushed themselves up to share a kiss with each other right before knotting the little omega in between them. Ciel passed out directly afterwards, he was pretty exhausted from his cycle.

"He's so cute."

Bard grumbled. They _finally_ pulled out after about 20 minutes.

"I know, right? He's kinda like our baby."

_Our baby._

" _Fuck_."

Sebastian started hyperventilating in a _second_ , holy fuck, how could they have forgotten? Sebastian backed out of the nest and made his way to the kitchen, breathing ragged. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Sebastian."

" _Bard_."

The noiret turned and pulled his boyfriend into a near deadly hug, sobbing into his shoulder softly.

"It's okay, Seb."

"I'm _scared_."

"I _know_. But we have to focus on him, now. He might be pregnant, we lost the _chance_ to be careful. The best we can do is step up to the plate and _help_ him."

Sebastian nodded and dried his tears. Bard was right, this was their responsibility. He and Bard shared a kiss before going back to Ciel.


	5. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last❤❤

They were concerned when Ciel threw up two days after his heat ended, thought maybe he had some kind of stomach virus, freaked out like stupid alphas and made him see a doctor.

"He's pregnant."

She told them, watching Ciel's face turn to a wide smile.

"Looks like a litter of five, I can get him some vitamins if you give me a moment."

Bard nodded and kissed Ciel's forehead while the doctor walked away. Sebastian just stood in shock. Sure, he had accepted that there was a chance at getting Ciel pregnant, but he was still hoping that he'd have time. Bard stared daggers at him until Sebastian shakily gave Ciel a hug, gradually getting tighter and tighter. He was shaking, clearly starting to lose it. Luckily for him the doctor came back and got Ciel all that he needed, telling them to go back periodically. Once home the blond was so happy, twirling Ciel around like a prince and dancing throughout the apartment. Sebastian poured himself a drink, but still smiled fondly at Ciel. The omega was going to carry his pups, he deserved at least a smile. But Sebastian was terrified, so scared that he'd screw this up. This wasn't a video game or anything, these were gonna be human _lives_. His body acted freely, no thought, when Ciel sat next to him his big arms snatched him up and he buried his nose in slate hair.

"Are you okay?"

Ciel asked, smelling that he was distressed.

"I'm _scared_ , Ciel. But I'm happy that it's you and Bard, you two make me feel like I'm home."

He was shaking, squeezing his omega tightly.

"You're gonna be such a good dad, Sebastian. They'll love you. All of them."

Five pups. He was gonna be one of three dads to _five_ pups. When Bard pulled _both_ of them into his lap he was even more surprised, but god knew he needed it.

"I love you both so much, and I'm so excited that we're gonna become a family."

The blond was clearly more prepared than either of the other two, although Ciel was already so happy to become a father.

"I love you too."

Sebastian mumbled, embarrassingly nuzzling Bard's chest. He needed to be loved right now. The blond heard him whine lowly, to which he crooned equally as low. Sebastian needed a little support, nothing was wrong with that.

❤

Two months later Sebastian was much more excited with the idea of being a father. He went with Bard to the store one day and bought a surplus of stuffed animals for all of them, Ciel was a bit emotional, he cried when they came home. The two alphas spent most their time providing their omega with everything he may or may not need, just focusing on what would make him happy. Every time Ciel purred they puffed their chests out with pride. When they heard Ciel whimpering in distress they rushed to where he was. He was frantically searching their freezer, tiny tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

"Baby? What's wrong?"

 

Ciel whined loudly

 

"I-I can't find any _ice cream_.

 

He said it like it was the end of the world, sobbing loudly into Bard's chest. The blond was a bit confused but pet the omegas hair sympathetically.

 

"Do you wanna go get a milkshake, then?"

 

Ciel looked at Bard like he was some kind of _God_.

 

"Mmm, okay. Sebastian can drive you and _I'll_ go to the store and get even more ice cream."

 

They both hugged Ciel as he cried with happiness over ice cream. They loved him _way_ more than enough to get him some of the treat he craved. When Sebastian and Ciel were driving to a Wendy's, Ciel was whimpering the whole way there.

 

"You okay, baby?"

 

Ciel nodded slowly

 

"M'jus want some ice cream..."

 

His voice broke at the end. Jeez, was it gonna be like this the _whole time_ Ciel was pregnant? The noiret squeezed the boys knee sympathetically.

 

"It's okay, honey. Look, we're almost there. And we can get you a _large_ Frosty."

 

Ciel perked his little head up.

 

"C-can I have two?"

 

"I suppose since you're eating for _six,_ you can."

 

That cheered the omega up quickly. Once he got his ice cream he was visibly much happier. Sebastian and Bard would do just about anything for him.

 

❤

 

Three months in, Ciel deemed it "safe enough" to tell their families about the pregnancy. _It's bad luck, Bard!_ He'd always say, not only to Bard, but he was the most insistent. Ciel was too nervous to call, and if _anything_ could hurt Ciel or the pups, the little family wouldn't risk it. So they all opted to text their families separately, one thing they had in common was that phone calls generally weren't their thing.

 

Michaelis Blan :

 

_So I know I should prob call but eh, anyway... You guys already know that Bard and Ciel and I have bonded, but now we have a litter of five on the way❤_

 

_**Holy shit!! No way!! Maybe we can set our pups up on playdates**_  
_**-C.F.**_

 

_Certainly, although it'd be quite the handful. We'd have to do it at my house, since I have the most room._  
_-W.S._

 

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just thought you guys should know. Be ready for the cutest pups ever in 6 months!_

 

And that was the end of the Michaelis conversation. He was glad that Claude didn't say something typical and childish like ' _ooooh Sebastian has been fucking!_ ' Like when they were teenagers (and the walls were noticeably thin, especially when Bard came over).

Hayes Boys : 

_Hey boys. So, basically, I'm having 5 pups in six months. Kay that's it bye!!!_

**_What?! Bard!!_**  
**_-F.H._**

_Hehehehe, I'm pleased with this news._  
_-U.T.H._

Just to fuck with them Bard didn't text Finny back, even though he flooded his phone.

Phantomhive Siblings : 

_Hey, guys! If you've texted me at all over the past couple months then you know how moody I am. Figured I'd tell you that I'm having a litter of 5 in six months. Be ready to be aunts!_

_Oh, Ciel! They'll be so cute!!! I already want to hug them!_  
_-L.M._

_Amazing news, Ciel. I'm looking forward to meeting all the little brats_  
_-S.S._

And yeah, Ciel did cry for a second when Sieglinde said that, but he was reminded that she was just poking fun.

❤

At the six month mark, Ciel's stomach poked out like a sore thumb. He was tiny to begin with, but now he was _so_ damn pregnant. Sebastian and Bard held his stomach protectively, whenever they felt a little kick they poked their noses at Ciel's stomach, stupid instincts telling them to try to scent them.

"Y-y'can't scent them yet."

Ciel reminded them constantly

"They're still in there."

Sebastian and Bard stared at his stomach as they backed away.

"Y...y'can still scent _me_ , though."

The alphas were on him in an instant, unintentionally getting Ciel scent drunk, but giving him lots of hugs.

❤

A week from his due date he was so full that he could hardly walk, instead having to waddle through the apartment. Sebastian and Bard had to put on his shoes if they went somewhere, Ciel often cried when pants couldn't fit him. But it was all part of the process, soon they'd have a bunch of mini-thems walking around. Ciel's doctor concluded that two of the pups were fathered by Bard, while the remaining three were fathered by Sebastian. The two alphas didn't even care. All the pups were _theirs_ , no matter who biologically fathered which pups. The three of them moved into a bigger apartment, temporary until Ciel's next heat. It had two bedrooms and a bigger living room, the pups nursery was painted purple and there were five cribs with stuffed animals filling each one. They found out that they were having three girls and two boys. Sebastian and Bard had always wanted a girl. Even when they were 17 and just starting their relationship they always said that they'd eventually have a girl. The two cried with joy at the news of them having three baby girls. Of course they were also excited for the two boys, they could play fight with those two. Sometimes Sebastian would accidentally growl at Bard in his sleep when he felt another hand on top of Ciel's stomach. When he lazily opened his eyes he'd have that big dumb smile on his face

" _Sorry, honey_."

He said with that sexy tired voice, kissing Bard before drifting back to sleep. This would be their biggest adventure yet, extending their family. But they were so excited nonetheless. Ciel was their prince, the father of their pups, the love of their lives. There would be nobody else they'd want to do this with, it would be Ciel or just the two of them. That's how serious it was. Ciel was, in all interpretations of the word, _the one_. And he was gonna be an absolutely phenomenal dad to those pups alongside his two alphas, that was one of the things they had been the most sure of in their whole lives.


	6. Pups

Three years later they wouldn't have imagined that they'd have such a sweet little family.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Bard, are they all buckled in?"

From the back of the car the blond said  ' _yep_!'

"Then why aren't you up here?"

Sebastian questioned.

"Can a man not talk to one of his daughters? Jeez."

"We _both_ know if you talk to _her_ then that means you'll talk to _all_ of them. C'mon, sit up front. I miss my husband."

The noiret complained. Bard kissed one of his daughters the forehead and went to sit up front with Sebastian.

"Are you _sure_ we have to let Claude watch them?"

There was a look in his eyes that said   
_Can't we at least keep Felicity?_

"You know Ciel's heat is coming up, he wouldn't be able to take care of them as well."

Bard huffed

"Speaking of Ciel, are you sure he was okay with us going to the park without him?"

Sebastian nodded.

"He said that it was okay, plus the pups had fun anyway. Sometimes it's good to not be so overprotective of them."

" _You're_ the one who slept in the middle of their room for two months."

It was true. Right after the pups were born, when Ciel and Bard fell asleep, Sebastian would go curl up in a ball right in the middle of all five cribs.  Ciel would whine every morning and Bard would have to calm him down, but eventually they'd relocate and sleep next to Sebastian on the floor. That was when they still lived in the apartment. Ever since their litter was born _all three_ sets of parents (and siblings) chipped in to help some. The boys felt so lucky to have a family that supported them so much. Now they had a huge five bedroom home, they could have litter after litter with no problems. Bard turned around to talk to the pups

"Anyone wanna see...uncle Claude?"

They all chirped, they loved Claude. Apparently he and Alois showered them all with sweets, of course they loved to see Claude.

"Da?"

One of them, _Courtney_ , asked.

"Yes, princess?"

Sebastian answered. Da was Sebastian, dad was Bard, daddy was Ciel.

"C'n we have juice?"

"I told Claude to get you juice, honey. He'll have it."

She quieted down, she was always the quiet one. All three fathers appreciated it. With five pups as first time fathers they _definitely_ needed to focus on them before having another litter, which is why Ciel opted to take suppressants and birth control. But _finally_ they were gonna try for another litter. Omegas first litter tended to be the largest, so now that their first set of pups could speak they decided to have more. Bard bought a bottle of champagne some of Ciels favorite sweets, everything to make the week as easy as possible. Once the family got to Claude's, all the pups jumped out the car to hug Alois and Claude. All except Felicity.

"Dad, _please_ don' make me go."

She made grabby hands at Bard, he picked her up and hugged her so tight.

"We'll be back before you know it, honey. Then me and you can play all the games you want, okay?"

She sadly nodded. She never liked leaving Bard, he was so obviously her favorite.

"C'n y'at least come wif me for a little bit?"

Bard looked at Sebastian. They were wrapped around her finger.

"I don't see why not."

She smiled and nuzzled Bard, she was his angel. The Sebastian and Bard walked inside (Felicity had the comfort of being carried), Claude smiled at his brother.

"Sebastian! How are you?"

"I'm well, and you?'

"Great, the pups have been so eager to see their cousins, maybe now they'll stop asking."

Sebastian laughed

"Next they'll want to see Will's pups."

"Oh _God_."

Bard looked into the living room to see all the pups (except Felicity, again) on the carpet with coloring books.

"Da, look!"

Courtney demanded, holding a juice box towards him.

"They got juice!"

Sebastian smiled fondly.

"I told you, sweetheart!"

They stayed at Claude's for a few hours until all the pups fell asleep. Even when she didn't fuss, Bard was still reluctant to leave Felicity. But Sebastian coaxed him into leaving anyway. With a kiss to all of their pups foreheads, they left.

"I _don't_ have a favorite."

Bard insisted.

"Oh, _yeah_. You just wait on Felicity hand and foot, like a casual dad."

The blond huffed.

"I'm just teasing, babe."

"I know, I know. I hope Ciel has been relaxing, he deserves it."

"Yeah, definitely. He works _so_ hard to give these kids everything they want."

Bard nodded.

"I really don't have a favorite."

Sebastian laughed

" _Okay_ , I believe you! You just give Felicity extra love."

"Y-yeah! You see how she clings to me!"

"You _let_ her!"

"I _love_ her!"

They both laughed.

"We all do."

Bard hummed a _mmhmm_ and grabbed Sebastian's free hand, placing a kiss to his knuckles.

"I love _you_ , too."

"Good, cause _I_ love _you_."

Sebastian said back. This had always been Bard's dream, to have a family with Sebastian. Except in highschool, he didn't know that he wanted one crucial element, he didn't know that he wanted _Ciel_.

"Can't wait to treat him a little before his heat."

"Me too, remember a few years ago when it was just us three? Ciel would get _all_ the attention."

They pulled up to their drive way, but they sat in the car for a bit.

"I'm so happy that we get to have a little alone time. I _love_ the pups, but I need to see my husbands, too."

Sebastian leaned over the colsole, hungrily kissing his husband, growling softly when Bard dared to tug on his hair.

"We gotta go inside before we start anything."

Sebastian panted when he reluctantly pulled away. Bard nodded and grabbed some groceries out of the trunk, then speedily walking inside with Sebastian. They were both concerned when they weren't greeted with their omegas cheery face.

"Ciel, baby?"

Sebastian called out, his and Bards hand interlocked.

"Babe, are you home?"

They squeezed each others hands when a whine was heard under the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, our journey ends. I'll definitely miss this fic, but I'm glad I can write more stuff in the future! Sebardiel has a special place in my heart, I hope to write more one day

**Author's Note:**

> Go send me stuff on tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles !


End file.
